Undeniable Karma
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: a short four short covering a couple of OC's of mine. Karma/Kaitlynn may eventually write their story.
1. Chapter 1

Karma sighed in relief as she settled in the tub. It was pure bliss as she'd put it to be in the big tub and soaking in the perfectly hot bubble bath. It seemed cliched she guessed that there were candles lit and the light dimmed as she enjoyed her soak, but she didn't care. The week was stressful and tension-filled as her family was relentless in their pursuit.

They had asked for a chance to be back in her life, but she was unsure and asked for awhile away. They had hurriedly said yes and probably didn't understand at the time, but they had called constantly and kept asking if she'd come home yet. It only fueled more reason to stay away as she wasn't getting the time she asked for. This last week had gotten worse as her birthday was around the corner not that she expected less. Just time. They'd yet to give it.

It had only been six months since she had been rescued and told them she needed time, in the meantime she'd stay with her rescuer and current girlfriend Kaitlynn. They were not wanting to push it said sure but from her point of view had never meant it. She had given up and would hang up when the question was asked. Kaitlynn hadn't said anything about it either but was becoming frustrated as well from the constant calls. Perhaps it was exaggerated but it felt constant.

Karma sighed in relief but sat up leaning against the side of the tub when she heard the familiar sound of a door open and sigh. She smiled. She saw a pair of sweats walk by worn by the beauty her heart throbbed for and she felt content listening to the sounds. The sounds of the fridge opening and the light hum of a song as she made way back down the hall.

"Kaitlynn?" She received a hmm as the woman stopped at the doorway. "Could you come here?"

"Yea let me throw a shirt on." Karma chuckled. She gave a slightly confused look.

"I've seen you naked. Which was just last night. Just come in here." Kaitlynn stopped for a moment but in the end did as she asked and walked into the bathroom with a twizzler in her mouth and stood there in just a bra and sweats. "Ooh! Strawberry?" Kaitlynn nodded and bent over letting Karma take half of it from her mouth and steal a small kiss. "Yummy!" She smiled.

Kaitlynn stood there for a moment wondering why she was called but just sat on the flat surface of the tub and watched her girlfriend curiously. She was glowing.

"What did you need?" She asked softly. Karma looked guilty.

"Just your company..." Kaitlynn understood and suddenly felt more than happy to stay and keep her company. "I've been surrounded by people long enough and only felt alone- I like your company. I feel..here and needed you know?"

"Because you are." Karma smiled at her honesty and leaned forward kissing her leg before sitting back.

Karma had been found weird, but Kaitlynn liked it. That weirdness people would complain about was what Kaitlynn was drawn too. From Karma's outgoing yet lone personality to her ability to freak out over the TV show, they watched even to how she'd prefer to have coffee rather than tea like she did in the mornings. Kaitlynn was drawn to it all and though she couldn't explain why she didn't care.

"So..." Karma broke the small silence. Kaitlynn looked at her as her eyes wandered her body. "Can I ask about your ink?" She nodded. Karma sat up and scooted to her end of the tub where she brought a wet hand up to her and traced a tattoo. A python. Protruding from her sweats. "What about this?" She looked up to her.

"It's a symbol of my family, well not Spencer." She was confused. "Uhm...i met these guys when I was younger who saved me. They were mercs and I was initiated into their family so I got that tattooed onto me like they did." She sighed. "It's a python their group name- er well it's a more complicated word in another language, but it means python."

"What about this?" She asked grazing over the spider on her stomach. Her touch lingered..

"It's a widow. Something..to honor my father." She felt herself lean into the touch.

"...this?" She asked touching the tattoo of the numbers 02 on her shoulder. Kaitlynn shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it. Karma nodded. "What about the barcode on the back of your neck?"

Kaitlynn hesitated "I- it's.. A bad memory." Was all she said. Karma didn't need to know more and was content with the answer she was giving. Kaitlynn felt bad. "I'm-"

"Really honey no need." She smiled. "There's always going to be something we can't tell even the people we love. So it's okay I understand." Kaitlynn was amazed at the understanding and nodded. "Sides I got you so I'm pretty happy." She couldn't help but smile at that.

"So what about yours?" Karma rose an eyebrow.

"No Romeo no Juliet," she begun motioning to the phrase on her shoulder "is something I did when I was dumb. It's a reminder that Romeo and Juliet were not the best romance ever. One I don't want to repeat." Kaitlynn nodded. "The cross on my thumb is a reminder of the faith I came from and the fancy lettering On my back, DEATH is a reminder of where it all ends." That was...not what Kaitlynn imagined.

Kaitlynn remembered seeing the words across her back the day Karma had come home with her and she had trouble taking off her shirt due to injuries so she had to help her, but she hadn't expected the reason being that. It made the older woman curious about what made her get it, but she didn't ask. She never asked stuff like that because it was personal, perhaps too personal. Kaitlynn never felt sure of herself and uncomfortable when she asked questions like that, but Karma had never minded when she did. It was odd she guessed considering her former jobs, but she never liked it then either. It could have been from her training of "Don't ask too many questions or you'll get hurt. Severely hurt." Though she knew there was no real danger of that it was just the thought that might have scared her.

"I-" Kaitlynn begun. But she stopped.

"Let's just say when you're my father's secret imaginary daughter of disgrace you hear more than your fair share of things that make you realize death is where we all end up and the holes in the ground are our destiny." She explained knowing that look well of 'I want to ask, but I can't ask..can I?'.

She could remember the distinct sound of men arguing in front of her door one of which had been her tutor and friend. But they argued with her father and his 'friend'. She opened her door to interupt as her siblings normally would to stop anything drastic but when she did the second man pulled a gun on her tutor Matt. In the end she stood there wide eyed with blood staining her close and face she quickly begun to cry in shock and just as the man pointed the gun at her her father interviened and was shot himself but lived after several weeks in the hospital. It hadn't even been over much! Just a case of wine that had gone missing. Why would you kill a man for wine?

Her young mind had made up it's mind that death was where they were all going regardless of how they got there. But THAT was not just it. She had heard things and seen things she wished she hadn't. Do not mistake this though while that's where it ended she believed more than anyone that life was full of things to live and experience and that while death was an end people could be taken much too easily. Like her eldest brother who was killed shortly before he graduated college with a masters physics. He was killed not by the bullet that he took for her but for the beating after that he took after sheilding her. It was harsh and bloody and surely would have killed her instead.

Kaitlynn could only watch Karma as she could tell a painful memory played out in front of her and dimmed her brightness. It took a lot to normally do that so she classed the memory as bad or rather dangerous. Her heart ached for her so she got up from her spot and sat in front of the tub turning to face Karma whom had been staring at the hands on her legs with a sad look. It was sad to see in her opinion.

Kaitlynn herself had seen more than enough of terrors and death to understand just from the look. She had not only seen friends die and be tortured but she herself had seen her life being drained from her with every scar and syringe that they had used on her. 0-00 or T.R. As his real initials were was one of those. She had witnessed him beg for death just with his eyes let alone his voice. She had seen man in the worst state of all including herself ranging from deep depression, anger, and just sadness. So she did what she thought she had too and placed a hand on the younger womans knee which caused her to glance up.

Karma might have choked at the look in her eyes that told her to the deepest core "I understand what you're talking about". It was scary among other things. The look had however turned into something she had seen Kaitlynn give her before but could never place her finger on what it was or what she was thinking exactly. This look had somehow melted that sadness away for a moment and she could see Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn slowly brought her hand up to Karma's neck and pulled her into her and leaned forward nearly closing her eyes and stopping just before their lips touched as if asking for permission. Karma understood and leaned forward closing the distance with a deep and passionate kiss. She could feel Kaitlynn's bare heart in it and she understood why Kaitlynn had always been so patient and slow with her. The kiss had lasted much longer than either expected as it usually did and Kaitlynn never once tried to gain control of the kiss as she was happy just to let Karma guide her every movement of the way.

Once Karma tried to straighten herself up she accidentally knocked over a candle and cursed herself for ruining the moment but Kaitlynn had chased after it before it could do any damage and just put it out as Karma leaned against the tub. Kaitlynn herself laid her head against the tub letting it hang into it from the side as her back was to the tub and she sat her legs up to lay her arms against them. Karma settled against her and watched her as a silence sat in. A peaceful quiet. Karma felt Kaitlynn had tried to tell her through the kiss how she felt because she couldn't say that damned word..like she normally had tried to say. It was obvious through actions how they felt but never could find the strength to say it. Perhaps they needed to help each other.

"Kait?" Kaitlynn turned her head to her partner and brunette bangs fell into her face making Karma smile and moving them. "Can I ask you a question?" Kaitlynn nodded. "What does your heart say?" She was confused. "I mean- what does it say about us? Don't worry about saying that word because I get why you haven't said it. I just...feel like it needs to tell me SOMETHING." she was right.

"It," Kaitlynn began after a silence of thinking. "tells me how lucky I am to have you. How unbelievably lucky I am. How- much I care for you. How I want to give you every bit of me and never stop because I know you'd never harm me. It tells me that I can't live without you and that I have become much more with you." Her cheeks grew a slight red. "It tells me that you are the moon to my sun because- my earth is scorched by the moon cascades it in a beautiful light that can only show you the beauty of that. It tells me that I don't want anything but you anymore that- I NEVER want the kisses or holds or hugs to stop. That I can feel in myself you. I am lucky and I don't know why I have you but I don't plan on letting go. I just hope I deserve you."

Karma couldn't find an appropriate response so she laughed nervously and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "I don't know if you'd call yourself lucky."

"But I am." Kaitlynn sat up as Karma stared at her. "I am lucky to have this kind, caring, warm, affectionate...goddess in my presence soothing me and waking up next to me every day." Kaitlynn stood up and held out her hand to Karma whom took it and stood up. Kaitlynn looked her up and down taking in the full sight in a loving way. "I don't see anything here not even flaws that aren't perfect."

Karma stepped out of the tub and looked at her. "Then show me." She asked. Kaitlynn kissed her softly

"I don't know how."

"Love me." Though it came out more...suggestive than she meant Kaitlynn smiled and told herself she already did. "Love me until I can't breathe." She dared. Kaitlynn took in a deep breath and led her down the hall after draining the tub. If that's what she wanted Kaitlynn would be the one daring enough to give her just that. Not in such a way as she asked but she had hoped it'd be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlynn covered her eyes with her arm, draping it over them and sighed. She woke as soon as the sun peered through the window hitting her face. She rolled over and a smile formed on her face to find brown skin beside her curled against her sleeping calmly. Now she laid on her back the sheet just covering her lower body and sighed. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go so she cursed the sun for waking her up on the weekend. She hated when it did that. She supposed it was how her body was trained as well.

Over the years, she got into the habit of waking up to the sun, exercising, and then going about her day. So now that she was 'retired' she guessed it was only fair that the habit would become her worst enemy. She no longer had desire for getting up so early unless she had an errand to run or shop for necessities, while the exercise was still something she did the waking up early was something she wished would have faded away. She couldn't really complain though this time when she woke up to Karma next to her. It set her stomach off in what do they call it..butterflies. It gave her butterflies that she was still there and looking more at peace than she had for awhile.

She knew when she told -well more like asked- Karma she could stay with her she wouldn't go anywhere. Karma had been kept a secret from the world for forever with hardly any real option to see the world, and she was in her mid-twenties so she had to have some say so! The thing was her father kept telling her no and kept her hidden away, afraid a one-time affair would ruin his career. Karma had nowhere else to go, but Kaitlynn made sure to tell her every day she had the option to leave or visit where ever she wanted to. Whenever she wanted to. It was almost sad to see Karma be ecstatic about the news like it was the first time she heard it, then again Kaitlynn did silently promise her she'd never be Karma's father. She'd keep her safe but never cross any line her father did. She could see Karma appreciated it. Karma smiled more and was...more herself when she was with Kaitlynn she noticed. It made her happy.

Since she began to live with Kaitlynn, Kaitlynn found herself happier and more outgoing with a smile every day. She knew she wasn't the picture perfect girlfriend Karma had ever wanted but for Karma she was just enough or at least what she wanted and needed. That made Kaitlynn beyond happy to know she was what she needed. Kaitlynn knew since they established their relationship she found herself holding Karma tighter by the day and her life was changing by the day so she didn't fool herself into thinking it was a meaningless relationship because it wasn't. To Kaitlynn, this was probably the healthiest relationship she had ever had, and it was the one that meant the most to her. She had only had one other relationship in her life but even then it wasn't as healthy as her relationship with Karma was. Karma kept her sane and grounded while she kept Karma safe and let her float when she needed. It was the first time she found security and safe with another person at night.

Beside her, the bed moved and shifted making her smile that Karma was finally up. What she didn't expect was to feel weight pressed on her. She moved her arm just enough to see beyond it and found Karma sitting on her abdomen hunched over, hair flipped to one side of her face, and her hands on either side of Kaitlynn's head, she was smiling as well. It surprised her, but she never moved her arm any further. Karma had nothing but a bra and a pair of Kaitlynn's shorts on. If she was honest this was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Then again Karma was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. She was starstruck.

Karma bit her lip and smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Mornin' shirtless." She muttered and laughed as Kaitlynn looked down and nodded. She was shirtless. It didn't matter, but it was a funny observation.

"Morning, angel." Kaitlynn smiled back up at her. For effect, she shifted and pressed her hips into Karma making her falter forward giving Kaitlynn a chance to give her a quick kiss before she sat up completely scrunching her nose.

"You don't play fair do you?" She asked. There was nothing wrong with the albeit innocent tactic and show of affection. If she had to say so she liked it. It was something she hadn't been given before and it was nice. She rested her palms on Kaitlynn's taunt stomach waiting for a reply.

"Nope." She admitted. Karma shook her head. "What? Why play fair? That's not fun." She laughed.

"Two can play at that game.." Karma muttered under her breath.

"Really now?" Kaitlynn didn't believe that. However when Karma's evil smirk appeared she instantly regretted not believing it. "Karm-"

Kaitlynn was cut off by a kiss. It was deep and savory and it noted to her that she wouldn't like- or rather would like what came next all too much. Karma cut the short kiss making her pout but didn't disappoint. Karma pressed her body into Kaitlynn's and placed a string of kisses to her jaw making Kaitlynn gasp and clutch her close. It was almost too easy when she placed a kiss to the sensitive spot on her neck just below her jaw. Kaitlynn groaned about that not being fair at all and Karma wanted to laugh at that. Of course, that wasn't to her. She figured out the sensitive spot the first time she kissed Kaitlynn upon arriving when it got heated. Karma's leg found it's way in between Kaitlynn's pressing into her rewarding her with a couple of sounds that she loved to hear and could remember hearing from last night. She nibbled at the flesh on her neck but soon returned to leaving a trail of kisses to her chest. Kaitlynn didn't dare fidget. She didn't want Karma to think she was doing anything wrong. It was almost sweet the way she could get the sounds and movements out of Kaitlynn like she did. She slid down her body leaving kisses in her wake.

She appreciated the muscle Kaitlynn had, but she found it entertaining to find Kaitlynn was one of the most eager people she had ever met when it came to this kind of thing. Then again Kaitlynn was one of those 'I need what I need and I need it now' kind of people who probably hadn't been teased much in her life. She was in for a ride dating Karma who loved to tease when it came to whom she found herself in physical interaction with like this. She loved it tease until they couldn't take it, but normally she wasn't so cruel, but she still found the teasing to be very fun. More than anything, however, she likes it more when Kaitlynn was in control. Kaitlynn, when teased, was...an animal in a way, but when she had full control from the beginning she was a considerate and careful lover. Hell, even when she's an animal she's still careful and considerate.

Kaitlynn let out a moan as Karma's kissing began getting lower and lower...however the next sound out of her mouth was a groan of frustration as Karma sat up and crawled off of the bed stopping at her sweats. Karma gave her a smirk and threw on a shirt. Kaitlynn sat up and pouted at her as her eyes traveled over her girlfriend. Karma put a hand on her hip and shrugged.

"Time for breakfast then." Was all she said before leaving, she heard Kaitlynn flop against the bed and groan again in frustration. She had to chuckle at that as she continued to the kitchen.

To be honest she should have expected and remembered that there was hardly any to no food left. They had mostly been eating takeout lately and hadn't thought about grocery shopping. She had been going out with Kaitlynn on errands and visiting some of her friends so when they ended up at home by days end they were too tired to fix something for dinner so they'd order takeout. She didn't complain because it was actually pretty good but she did somewhat miss a homemade meal.

Thinking about it, it was actually sweet when she went out with Kaitlynn to visit people. Kaitlynn had no problem introducing her as her girlfriend and standing nearby protectively when it came to a few people. It was...sweet to her that she had no problem admitting their relationship to anyone. She was sure it was just the way Kaitlynn was but it seemed Kaitlynn hadn't had many relationships so it meant something to the both of them.

After searching about the counters, cabinets, and fridge she came to the conclusion that they would in fact have to go out shopping or order takeout again. While takeout was good she wanted something made from the stove. She could cook, atleast a little bit and that was good enough for her. She wasn't even sure how long it had been since Kaitlynn had something made at home to eat. She smiled to herself. Cooking for her girlfriend? There was something she didn't have a problem with doing at all. There wasn't much besides a little lunch meet, some beer, tea, and peaches in the fridge. That was too little to do anything with, and the ingredients there wouldn't have worked well together.

Kaitlynn finally forced herself out of the comfy bed, and put a bra on after cursing herself for being easy to tease. She could take a bullet to the knee and keep on walking but being teased by her girlfriend? She easily succumbed to that. It wasn't a problem usually but she felt she was too easy to tease, or Karma was just good at teasing at her. There were a lot of things only Karma could do to her. She was the only one who could convince her to go to bed when she needed it, to relax when she was too tense, to let go when she held onto things too tightly, and make her heart nearly explode in her chest by just a smile. So she stepped out of the room tying her hair up in a messy ponytail and sighed as she looked around. She'd have to clean up a bit.

"Looks like we'll have to go out shopping." Karma told her as she turned around to look at Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn paused but rose an eyebrow. "We-you have like nothing."

"We." Kaitlynn corrected her as she stepped into the kitchen herself opening a cabinet to check. Karma was right. She could have swore though that they had something left..apparently not. Time moved faster than she thought. Huh. "Looks like you're right." She smiled giving her girlfriend a quick kiss to the cheek.

"You doubted me?" Karma feigned shock. Kaitlynn rolled her eyes and picked up the pack of cigarettes placing one inbetween her teeth. Karma never seemed bothered by the rare smoking Kaitlynn did. She was still trying to quit but taking it very slowly which Karma had no problem with.

"No I did not. I just had to be sure." She admitted. "I swore we had some ha-"

"You mean the ham you ate last night because you were dying of hunger and couldn't wait for the pizza guy?" Kaitlynn shook her head and lit the cigarette taking a long draft of it. "Oh I do wonder that happened to it." She teased. Kaitlynn smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

"Yes well It's not my fault Christie had us up amd about yesterday before you decided to take a bath before we could get some takeout." Not that she was complaining though, if it helped Karma relax then she had no problem whatsoever with it.

"Sure," Karma took the cigarette from Kaitlynn causing her to pout before she jumped off the counter placing a quick kiss to her lips and found her way to their bedroom. "Well we're still going shopping and you need to get dressed."

She didn't think they wouldn't go out, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. There had to be something they had right? She didn't like crowded places and usually around this time nearly every place was crowded. That's what she got for living in a city she guessed. Well if anything this was an excuse to do something productive and proudly state her ability to cook a damn good meal. Dressing was a bother though.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" As soon as she asked she heard a scoff and Karma's head appeared around the corner.

"You have no shirt on. Personally I like it but I don't think the outside world would be too pleased, and you could get arrested." Kaitlynn's eyebrows dipped and she put a hand on her hip.

"The world can kiss my ass." She stated. "Wait why would I get arrested?"

"For being too hot." And she disappeared again leaving Kaitlynn with a deep blush and muttering about how impossibly smooth and such a dork she was before following her to their room.

Getting dressed might have taken longer if Karma hadn't teased her about the pink cheeks when she entered the room and the fact the first thing she saw opening up a drawer was an 'say it loud' tye dye rainbow shirt. It contrasted the usually darker clothes that she had about. Kaitlynn wasn't about style it was mainly comfort though, if she could pull it off and look good in it that was a plus. A big plus to Karma which she found her incredibly attractive all the time regardless. She had seen her in sweaters, sweats, and the most ridiculous hats she had ever seen but still found her attractive on every level. Well okay the hat wasn't attractive but Kaitlynn herself was.

Karma realized how little she did own and how little she had here. Most of the stuff she owned was still with her parents, and they refused to give it to her until she talked to them and came back. Like hell she'd do that, she was a dirty little secret to them. Why should she ever go back to a place she was hidden and concealed at when she was perfectly fine in an open enviornment with a woman who if she had her way would tell the entire world she was there? She wouldn't. Kaitlynn was the first to notice the drastic difference in her attitude and daily life once she started living with her, she was no longer depressed or shut down as she usually was. She smiled much more and felt more at peace with herself. She was actually happy. That wasn't to say that she wasn't ever happy with her parents or siblings, but she was kept in the dark and out of reach of the things her siblings experienced. There were happy moments but all in all she wasn't happy. She was now though. So she could just buy more stuff.

In the end Kaitlynn had to wait for Karma to finish her makeup in the bathroom, but she waited happily. It gave her the small amount of time she needed to think through how to go about the day. You see, the one relationship she did have before (an actual one) happened in a time she was literally caged up and used for experimentation, she still wasn't sure if you could call that a relationship either. Now she had a real relationship with a living person she felt everything for. It wasn't one of the few people who took an interest in her for late night skin on skin contact, it was someone who actually cared about her and her mental state as well as physical. She had never shown affection to someone in a public place and have it reciprocated instead of shoved to the side like it didn't happen. She wasn't sure if that was something Karma did or would like, she wasn't even sure if she liked it.

"Okay I'm done. Sorry about that." Karma smiled running a hand through her hair.

Kaitlynn opened her mouth to say something but was caught off guard. The sun pouring in from the window lit up the room and specifically Karma. Of course she had to prove to be more beautiful than she was before, it never ceased to astound her. She had to blink a few times just to make sure it was real still.

"Kait? You okay?" Kaitlynn snapped out of her gaze and stood up nodding. "Are you sure? You zoned out?"

"Because I was staring at you." Before Karma could say anything Kaitlynn shifted popping her neck. "Who's going to drive?"

"I am."

"Really now?" She rose an eyebrow. "Well you're a better driver than I am. I still want to know where you learned to drive." Karma's face lit up with a smile.

"When your father is a senator and is in the business with some shady ass people you learn how to outrun them real quick." Kaitlynn gave her a skeptical look. Karma only laughed and headed for the door grabbing her hand dragging her with her.

"I can fly a plane." Kaitlynn laughed this time.

"I figured that after you saved me by swinging a wrecking ball into the guy about to kill me you had diverse driving skills."

"Yea well he was a dick, and not to mention I'm not a damsel in distress." Kaitlynn's hand tightened around Karma's.

"No you're not. That's the one thing I've learned, you are stronger than I am."


End file.
